


All my Tears have been used up

by Lestradesexwife



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Alive, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 02, mentions of abuse, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: The cluster is in hiding after having rescued Wolfgang. They have gathered everyone, including Felix and everyone gets a bit of cabin fever.





	All my Tears have been used up

“Oh.My.God. Just go and fuck properly will you?” Felix is practicing his English, even though Wolfgang has told him over and over that seven of the strangers they are currently harbouring speak German just fine. _”It’s like watching a dubbed movie where you are doing all of the translations Wolfie, they all speak like you!”_ Only the dubbing is happening in real time and it looks extra weird coming from Sun and Capheus. Their English rolls around, sometimes sounding more American. _We aren’t going to talk about the way Lito still rolls his r’s in English, and the way he says ‘family’ and means everyone and how weird it is when Felix doesn’t even **know** him but they know all about him._

“What? We weren’t doing anything!” Wolfie manages not to spring away from Gorski, but Felix can see the ‘hand in the cookie jar’ look in his eyes.

Not to mention the fact that Gorski is bright red, trying to hide behind his coffee cup.

“That! You are doing naughty things in your head! Sitting right here with me AT THE TABLE!” He points at Gorski. “You, don’t pretend you are innocent, good boy _cop!”_ Felix should hate him, _Wolfie he’s a COP!_ but they’d told him all the illegal shit this cop had done to get Wolfie back, and Felix had seen with his own eyes the shit BPO had done to his friend so… he’s willing to give the cop a chance. 

But they are disgusting together. The eight of them, they don’t talk, out loud anyway… and it is probably not on purpose. Felix can’t wrap his head around it all the way, but with all of them under the same roof sometimes they forget that they are “visiting” and everything gets blurry until they have to ask Aminta to pass the butter. _Or something more serious like asking Bug about security, or can Felix please go to the forgers and get a passport for Dani like it’s going to the store for milk._

And Felix is no prude, but he’s never seen this many people who are so handsy with each other. Whenever more than two of them are in the same room it is all touching all the time. Sometimes it is just checking to see if they really are in the same room, and that is weird enough on its own because sometimes they _aren’t_ and watching Wolfie wrap his arms around someone who isn’t there is a trip and a half. And Wolfie had explained it as best as he could but now Felix cannot unsee the affection between the group of them, and he also knows that they are kinky as fuck so he wouldn’t put it past them to “forget” that he’s in the room and start having _brain sex_ right in front of him at the goddamn breakfast table.

And he didn’t even have anyone to talk to about it, because it isn’t like you can have that conversation with anyone who doesn’t know about sensates. And the only other non-sensates in the house are partners or lovers of the cluster. He’d tried to talk to Dani about it, thinking maybe she would understand. _”Isn’t it hot? I mean Lito and Hernando are hot, but omg I wish I could see what they see!”_ More than a little weird how not-weirded out all the others were with their sensate friends. Hernando had sat them all down in the beginning and said. “I don’t mind. I can see how much Lito loves you all… I just want to know who’s in the bed with us.” Which only meant that Lito was narrating more and Dani might explode. The others don’t seem to want or need to join in… in the flesh, and no one had to tell Dani not to take pictures if there was nothing new for her to take pictures of.

“Sorry, Felix.” Gorski actually does sound like he’s sorry. “They are getting a little rowdy upstairs, it’s hard to ignore.”

Perhaps Felix should be grateful that Gorski doesn’t say who is getting some upstairs, but that just leaves open the possibility that _everyone_ is. “I am in hell. Everyone is getting laid and I am in hell.” He’d thought maybe Dani might take pity on him, but she’d just shrugged and said that she didn’t think she really liked men anymore. And then Wolfie had pulled Felix aside and explained about her ex and all the abuse and Felix had felt like an ass for even trying with her.

Gorski gets up to get more coffee and Wolfgang looks him over like he’s planning to do terrible things to him. Felix has to reach over the table and smack him in the back of his head. “Hey, I’m still here. If your going to kiss at least do it where I can see.” And then he closes his eyes and looks away, trying not to turn scarlet himself. Because alright, it has been two weeks and they’ve been holed up here together and everyone but him is in some sort of weird stop sign shaped love/sex blender. _That’s not enough sides but he honestly can’t picture an object with enough angles to make sense, even Hernando and Dani are in there and everyone is just **fine** with it and they are constantly making lewd remarks at each other and the sheer number of bedroom eyes should be illegal dammit._

Gorski’s coffee mug hits the island a little too hard and Felix has to look up at him. The cop looks like he’s melting, leaning back against someone who isn’t there. Wolfie is looking at him all hungry and greedy.

“Jesus, Wolfie!” Felix is not proud of how squacky he sounds.

“That’s not me, it is Lito.” Wolfie holds up his hands in surrender. “But I support anything that helps Will past his gay-panic.”

Will grits his teeth and pulls away from his imaginary friend. “I’m not gay, _jesus_ Lito just doesn’t play fair… oh god…” He makes a fist of one hand and holds onto the counter with the other, looking just wrecked.

Felix has tried to think about the philosophical and moral ramifications of the cluster’s arrangement. And apparently so have they, because Riley and Kala don’t seem to have any problems with Wolfie and Will and Lito messing around, either in their heads on in person. Apparently not all clusters are as sex positive as this one, but they’ve figured out the ground rules with their non-cluster mates pretty quickly. And everyone is happy, even Felix can’t complain _that_ much watching imaginary-Lito take Gorski apart against the kitchen island.

Felix breaks away and drops his face to the table, letting the cool surface ease some of the warmth in his cheek. “That’s it, I’m joining a monastery. If I stay here I will never get laid again.” None of the women in the cluster were available, Nomi and Amanita are non-cluster exclusive, Sun has a cop of her own waiting back in Seoul, Riley and Will and Kala and Wolfie. Capheus might be fun to go out to a club with but he’s also got a woman at home, or hopes he does. Lito… well Felix is not going to get into the middle of that triangle. Felix would go out, but the cluster is worried that he might be used against them there’s no way of knowing if someone he meets is BPO or from another cluster. So he’s on quasi-house arrest with a gaggle of horny-as-teenagers-mind-reading-brain-sex-having strangers.

And Wolfie, and it is really hard not to be jealous because he **glows** in the presence of his cluster. He’s physically painful to look at when he and Kala are in the same room together. She’s off making blockers, because apparently they are planning to move again, and it is fine as long as they all stay in the house because there is nothing to give away where they are, except that they are together. But if any of them need or want to leave the house they need pills. And since they’ve been together none of them have wanted to take the pills because… and Felix can understand this, he feels the same way about being reunited with Wolfgang. He would do anything to make sure they all stayed together from now on. 

Even if it means being an errand boy for the cluster and dying of blue balls.

Wolfie’s hand is warm and solid against his skin. Wrapping around his shoulder to shake him gently. “Man, I’m sorry. We can go out tonight? Find you someone if you want.”

Felix sits up, turns to glare at his best friend. “Are you crazy? With my luck I’d pull a beautiful woman and she’d turn out to be from a murder cluster… Just face it, I’m cursed.” He laughs, but it sounds forced even to himself.

Gorski says something in Korean. Which isn’t fair, because if they want to have secret conversations they could just do it in their heads. Felix doesn’t need them taking pity on him. “Fuck you, cop. Keep it German.” He tries to pull away from Wolfgang, but his friend only holds him tighter.

“I think he forgets languages sometimes. Have a little pity, you can’t see what Lito’s done to him.”

Felix looks up, and alright that’s fair. He can’t see what Lito is doing, and his brain fritzes out a little because he doesn’t really want to see Lito doing anything… but damn Will looks like he’s having more fun than anyone has any right to fully clothed in the kitchen. “Oh.My.God.” He groans and drops his head onto the table, letting it knock against the surface. _Deeply unfair. Like having a porn channel inside your head except it is interactive._

“You’re just having as much sex as possible to torture the BPO freaks into not being able to visit you aren’t you?” Felix doesn’t want to look up, he’s going to talk to the surface of the table until Kala comes back and puts them all on blockers so they will stop fucking in front of him and he can go out and find a nice woman of the night to keep him company.

“It’s just being so close together. It makes it easier to feel… we might not be in the same place again for a long time.” Wolfgang is massaging Felix’s shoulder now, trying to help loosen the tension in Felix’s muscles. It isn’t helping, and Felix feels guilty that he lets Wolfie keep his hand there, because he’s craving human contact.

Felix turns his head to look at Wolfie. His friend is looking right at him. “Isn’t that distracting you?”

Wolfie’s eyebrows twitch, that surprised movement that Felix knows well from years of friendship. “It is fun to watch, now that Will’s gay panic phase is over. He’s really something. But you’re my family.” There’s a wicked glimmer in Wolfie’s eyes.

**”Bisexual!”** Gorski groans, from the floor in the kitchen. Whatever Lito had done apparently actually making him weak in the knees to the point he’d given up and slid to the floor.

Wolfgang smirks. “See no more bisexual panic!” He tosses his head in Gorski’s direction. 

“Oh fuck _you_ , you started it. At least come help me up off the floor.”

“Sollten wir ihm helfen?” Wolfgang asks, leaning in a little closer to Felix. 

“Ich bin immer noch geil.” Felix feels like he’s pouting, but his heart is kicking up at the look in Wolfgang’s eyes, and the way he licks his lips. They hadn’t messed around with each other since they were kids and Felix figured it was off the table what with the way Wolfgang gets all starry-eyed around Kala.

It is still weird how much Gorski sounds like Wolfgang when he speaks German. “Wir können damit helfen.”

Wolfie grins and offers Felix his hand. “Let’s have some fun.”


End file.
